pembalasan pagi ini
by kanginbrother
Summary: pembalasan kyu pada sungmin super junor ! yang suka humor dan romance kesini ,merapat ! i'm new author :D


**Daily life in dorm**

**^^pembalasan pagi ini !^^**

**Cast : Super junior ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict pertama saya , kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

^^kalau yang udah baca maaf, ini Republish^^

Di hari yang sangat cerah ditemani suara khas dari para penghuni-nya ,  
siapa lagi kalau bukan suara 13 hewan(*BRUK..BRAK dihajar reader ) maksudnya manusia.

"zzzZZZ" dari kamar HaeHyuk ,

"khor….khorkkk" dari kamar KangTeuk ,

"meong…zzzzz…meong" dari kamar HanChul *readers : emang ada ngorok gitu ? | author : itu suara Heebum | readers : ooooo | author : udah sana pergi , ganggu ! ,

"aw…ah.. ..ah" dari kamar KyuMin , *jangan ngeres ! , *readers : emang ada juga ngorok kaya gitu ? | author : KyuMin kompakan mimpi disetrum | readers :emang bisa ? | author : saya yang buat, MASALAH BUAT LO !, gk dilanjut ni ? | readers : berani lo #bawagolok | author : maaf cuman canda *abaikan

"as…tag..zzz..fi..rul..zzzz…loh..zzz" dari kamar SiBum ,*jangan Tanya kenapa

"nasi goreng , semur jengkol , ayam goreng …." Dari kamar Shindong ,

Berapa detik kemudian , "lalaalalalallalalalaaa because you naughty naughty hey" dari kamar YeWook ,

"Mr.s1mple" serentak semua menjawab(?) ,

semua member pun keluar kamar, dan mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk dance ala mr.s1mple ditambah KangBumHan,  
setelah melakukan kegiatan anehnya mereka pun memberi applause pada diri mereka sendiri *gak ada fans jadi applause diri sendiri , kasian ... | suju : biarin, dari pada gak ada fans kaya author ! | author pundung #diem dipojokan sambil ng*pil | readers: jorok ! | author :biarin * bahkan sungmin yang kelewat berlebihan(dibaca alay) langsung menangis di pundak kangin,

"woy rakun ,mencari kesempatan disaat kelelahan …SUNGMIN MILIKKU " teriak kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat sungmin memerah dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari kangin.

"itu namanya rezeki bodoh " teriak kangin tak mau kalah ,

"kau sudah punya LEETEUK hyung" balas kyuhyun dengan semangat 45(?)

"kangin hyung emang maunya" celetuk shindong ,  
"BLETAK" sebuah pukulan mantap(?) diturunkan tepet di kepala gajah * readers : heh ! | author : keceplosan hehe sorry*sambil nge-dance | readers : ayo bantai ! | author :ampuuun #lari *abaikan (back to story) shindong ,

"maafkan aku kyu" pinta sungmin pada kyu *aduhh...ceileh swuitsuit,  
"ne, tapi jangan dilakukan lagi ya" balas kyu dengan tatapan tidak-semudah-itu-kan-kumaafkan-minnie plus senyuman evil-nya

"sudah lupakan masalah ini ! by the way mana my honey ?" ujar kangin sambil mencari di bawah meja *readers : emangnya cukup leeteuk sembunyi disitu | author : jangan banyak nanya ini fict saya*,

"MENCARIKU KANGIN" teriak leeteuk dari arah dapur,

"my honey" balas kangin sambil berlari ke arah couple-nya,

"BERANI-NYA KAU (pose : megang golok, kaki diangkat ke atas meja, dan kerah baju yang membuka) SETELAH KAU MENCAMPAKAN AKU DAN BERPALING PADA MINNIE" teriak leeteuk membahana dunia *readers : gak gitu juga thor | author : heheV*

Semua member buru-buru ngacir kembali ke kamar masing-masing karena tidak mau kena impas dari peperangan appa & umma (?). hanya kangin yang tidak dapat berkutik *poor my brother #ngarep *abaikan

**skip time siang hari**

**kyumin room**

"hoahh hyung cepet" seru sungmin,

"sebentar lagi hyunh engh ...ah" balas kyu pada sungmin,

"ih..ih kyu sakit ..udah dulu nanti dilanjut" desahan(?) sungmin,

***WARNING JANGAN NGERES***

**ruang tamu**

"hyung , gak salah denger " seru monkey-nya suju(dibaca Eunhyuk) sambil merinding disko(?),

"aish apa yang dilakukan kyu pada sungmin" jawab ikan-nya suju(dibaca Donghae),

"apa mereka melakukan 'that' "terka leader mereka "apa mereka gila" lanjut leeteuk,

"ini anak sudah mendahului appa-nya(?)" celetuk kangin,

"MWO ?" HaeHyuk terkejut "berarti kalin sudah berniat melakukannya?jangan dilakukan umma?itu haram!tuhan akan menghukum kalian!ELF akan marah kalau kalian melakukan itu tanpa dishare(?)!" bertubi-tubi kata dilontarkan pada KangTeuk,

"BLETAK" suara jitakan leeteuk mendarat di atas kepala HaeHyuk.

"Hey Rakun(dibaca Kangin), tidak cukup kau ku siksa" ancam leeteuk,  
"eh...eh ... maaf , gak sengaja" balas kangin dengan menunduk seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya*poor kangin,  
"AHHHH...KYU SAKIT, UDAH GAK KUAT LAGI hks..hks..hkss" jeritan sungmin terdengar membahana sampai seluruh dorm, sontak berdatangan sisa member ke arah kamar KyuMin couple.  
dengan sigap dan penuh semangat leeteuk pun membuka pintu kamar kyu dan ...  
"DOOR..BLETAK..MEONG *heebum keinjek*...DUH" suara semua member berlari dan jatuh,

"KYU APA YANG KAU ..." teriak leeteuk "lakukan' lanjut kangin,  
mata mereka melolo bingung dengan kejadian yang ada dihadapan mereka,

"yah cuman gitu, kirain lagi melakukan 'this' and 'that', wuhh" celetus eunhyuk *yadong ON*

"emang kami apaan, melakukan itu tanpa mengunci pintu" jawab kyu sambil memegang tangan kelinci-nya(dibaca sungmin)*readers : thor emang kita gak bisa nebak heh ! pake acara belajar baca segala | author :antisipasi reader yang SD-nya nyogok wkwk :D*abaikan,  
"ada apa," tanya shindong sambil memegangi heebum yang akan segera ia lahap(?),

"gak apa-apa hyung jangan berlebihan" seru sungmin,

"ya udah cepet , mau ikut gak ke mallnya" ajak heechul,  
"iya..iya hyung " jawab sungmin,  
"tapi PSP-nya " rengek kyu,  
"tinggal saja kyu cuman sebentar kok ke mall-nya" balas siwon,

"tapi" kyu mencoba merayu ,  
"honey... tarik dia" perintah leeteuk pada kangin *ceileh panggilanya * leeteuk : emang gak boleh | author :bo..leh..bo..boleh *merinding *

"honey ? ok..ok" jawab kangin dengan nada bingung pake bahagia(?)

"ahhhahhahahahhaha UMMA JAHAT" teriak kyuhyun,

"apa katamu !" lirik leeteuk,  
"eng..enggak" kyu kalah,

Akhirnya mereka pun segera bersiap pergi,di perjalanan

"hae kayaknya leeteuk hyung lagi M" bisik Eunhyuk,

"emang bisa, tapi bener juga dari tadi leeteuk hyung marah terus" balas Donghae,  
"ehem...berisik, aku dengar itu" balas leeteuk ,

Sejak(?) itu pun tidak ada bunyi dari para member karena ketakutan dan ancaman dari malaikat tanpa sayap nya SUJU.

**FLASHBACK****  
**"hyung bantu ngambil PSP ku donk" pinta kyu *biasanya juga manggilnya gak pake hyung | kyu : diem lo thor gue lagi ngerayu biar dibantuin | author : pantes *,

"emang dimana ?" tanya sungmin,  
"diatas lemari, kemarin tak sengaja ku lempar" jawab kyu,

"minta bantuan siwon hyung aja, dia yang paling tinggi" balas sungmin,

"ayolah hyung" goda kyu,

"iya..iya, tapi gimana caranya" jawab dan tanya sungmin(?),

"hyung dibawah jongkok, nanti aku naik" goda kyu *lagi

"MWO, kenapa gitu" balas sungmin,

"kan tubuhku lebih kecil dari pada hyung" jawab kyu polos,  
"iya cepat !" keluh sungmin,

Berapa menit kemudian ...

"hoahh hyung cepet" seru sungmin,

"sebentar lagi hyunh engh ...ah" balas kyu pada sungmin,

"ih..ih kyu sakit ..udah dulu nanti dilanjut" desahan(?) sungmin,

"AHHHH...KYU SAKIT, UDAH GAK KUAT LAGI hks..hks..hkss" jeritan sungmin terdengar

#faktanya disini kyu sedang sengaja memperlambat pencarian PSP-nya dan sedang membalas yang tadi pagi pada sungmin

Poor sungmin ...

END

**_AKHIRNYA SELESAI !_**

**_Jika laku (?) Fict ini akan dibuat sekuel *mungkin,_**

**_Saya baru di fict ini jadi saya hanya mengharapkan review kalian_**_**  
**_**_karena itu sangat berarti :D_**

**_Kalau tidak, jangan salahkan kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak meng-enakan pada reader semua ! :D_**_**  
**_**_*megangsamurai_**

**_Kalau ada salah maafnya, namanya juga anak baru _**

*readers : ini author atau pembunuh !

*author : keduanya : p!

*readers : lari !

**^^nyari lanjutannya ?**  
**ada di stories autor 'Perempuan penakluk' cari ya^^**


End file.
